tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Raydin Steelfang
Raydin Steelfang was the Archmage of the College of Winterhold until he stepped down, handing the duty over to his son, Siris Steelfang. His true nature is still a mystery to all those who know him, in part because of his seemingly strange powers, in part because he does not speak much to others. He is the twin brother to Sylarys Steelfang, the elder brother of Gideon and Sargon Steelfang, the former husband of Astrid Witch-Bane, husband of Virlomi and the father of Annalyse, Horus, Isis and Siris Steelfang, as well as other less prominent children. He is the son of Sorin and Alyssa Steelfang. In the Cosmic Legacy, Raydin is the only child of Sorin and Alyssa (he has no siblings at all). He is therefore the common ancestor of all other Steelfangs of the generations after him. Like his parents, Raydin went through a series of adventures in the mortal world before he returned to Euphoria to settle down as a God. Biography The New Kingdoms Early Life Raydin was not born like most children - when he was conceived, his mother fled to Coldharbour to make sure he was perfectly safe from all outside influence, for she herself was an extremely powerful sorceress who feared the interference of the outside world. It was Raydin himself who gave the instructions for his mother to flee to Coldharbor and make sure he was born there. The time flowed differently, so it was much easier for him to return to Mundus without wasting time, as he could age himself to a suitable age without the flow of time in Mundus changing by much. As an immortal vampire, he wasn't worried of returning an old man. Raydin was born a vampire alongside his twin sister Sylarys, gifted with the warped strain that his father and mother possessed. He grew up with his mother within a Simulacrum constructed by Molag Bal, for hitherto unknown reasons, other than his machination to make him age faster. When Raydin was born, it was said that his eyes flashed with an unusual, even terrifying amount of comprehension that Molag Bal feared. Most details of his birth are sketchy, but it is known he was born before his sister Sylarys, who was taken by Molag upon her birth. Raydin was trained since 6 to become a fatal killer. His mother Alyssa taught him the art of sword fighting, electrokinesis and other magics, while his own vampiric line came with its unique set of powerful magical abilities. Molag Bal pitted him against daedra everyday, fighting with a single weapon or magic form till he mastered it. Such continued for all forms of magic and weaponry, until Raydin was familiar with most conventional weaponry. He is most familiar with swords, and the weapon he is poorest at using is a warhammer. Such treatment continued until Raydin was biologically 17. He stopped aging when he turned 17. Return to Mundus Raydin Steelfang returned to Mundus after his father entered to Coldharbor to save his mother. Upon his return, the mysterious group known as the Shadow Watch attempted to find him and they did, in the College. Raydin did not see much action, until he began to personally investigate the bombings on Windhelm with the Shadow Watch. Eventually, Raydin engaged in battle with Tarrov and with the Shadow Watch, he attempted to contain the explosions that Tarrov planned to pull off upon death. At that time, his powers were not fully developed yet, so he was unable to perform extreme feats of power. He ascended the position of Archmage rather reluctantly on advice from his father's best friend, the Master Wizard of the College, Vauban. Time as Archmage Raydin spent the next 15 years after the defeat of the infamous Tarrov to restructure and renovate the College into a fortress of magic. He increased discipline within the institution entrusted to him and ensured that things ran smoothly, with Vauban's help. Most of the major choices were still made by him, contrary to popular belief. Raydin was the one who taught Tavion and Qa'Do how to cope with the new powers from the Steelfang Strain. He eventually inducted Tavion into the Shadow Watch after the vampire showed an extreme mastery over all the new skills that he learnt, a surprise given Tavion's general lack of intelligence in other areas. He was the one who performed the Shadow Watch procedure on Tavion. Along with the vampire Tavion, Sylarys, the Shadow Watch and the Templars, he brought Whiterun back from the darkling dimension after it was banished. That was the singular remarkable thing he did. He personally tutored a mage known as Astrid in mind magic, after she experienced terrifying visions projected by the self proclaimed Ash God known as Adawulf Sea-Born Raydin ended up as the lover of Astrid, after he taught her how to master the art of manipulating minds, which she used to block Adawulf's visions. He also taught her electrokinesis earlier, which Astrid could use to fly through magnetic repulsion of the planet's magnetic field. He eventually proposed to her and she accepted. Raydin was forced to pay 20,000 septims by the Black Fang for the drunken behaviour of his fellow Shadow Watch members. Rather than refuse the unreasonable demands, he just gave them 30,000 septims. Why he did that, nobody knows, even though it was obvious he had better choices. It is likely he only did it to spite them and show off his wealth. He battled Adawulf Sea Born with an illusory copy of himself when the latter tried to steal the Amulet of Kings. Adawulf only managed to succeed in taking the Amulet as the real Raydin was distracted by the Maormer Battlemage Koranus, who witnessed the return of Sylarys to the mortal plane, which was a more pressing problem than Adawulf stealing the Amulet. Raydin battled the empowered Sylarys after she returned, possessed by Molag Bal, alongside the Shadow Watch, the empowered Qa'Do and the snow elf vampire Vorwith. They managed to eventually exorcise Molag from Sylarys' body, which allowed Sylarys herself to repair Mundus and eject the daedra permanently. Raydin married Astrid Witch Bane in the 10 years that followed. He had a daughter, Annalyse and a son, Siris. Raydin didn't really do much in the next series of events. He only spoke to a mage named Talion about College books and called a mage to answer an aspect of Adawulf. He eventually rented the books out to Talion, then returned the money when he got the books back. Raydin then began corrupting the Staff of Magnus into a far more powerful weapon, which is as of yet unnamed. He intended to transcend Mundus and destroy Molag Bal, in the process reshaping Coldharbor into a sort of paradise like land, in revenge for Molag's messing around with his family and also plainly because he hated Molag Bal. Raydin later attended the wedding of Adawulf Sea-Born with his wife and children. He didn't seem affected when he attended the wedding of his sworn enemy and even presented gifts. During the wedding, Raydin took over Coldharbor by the sheer force of his will, transforming it into his own plane. He created the Tranquil Guardians to act as defenders of his plane and the Daedric Succubi to act as his summons. Raydin then created the Aspect of Administration to administer the plane, before he transcended. Raydin would rename the plane Euphoria, plane of literature, lust and love. Raydin also took Virlomi to see his sister Sylarys so Virlomi could learn to use the soul gem, in exchange for receiving a signed, fully illustrated copy of his books, which nobody reads. Raydin's Aspect of Administration later had an intimate encounter with Virlomi, resulting in Virlomi's pregnancy. This led to a chain of events that led Raydin to reabsorb all of Administation's sentience, causing him a massive inner struggle. Raydin also developed a bad habit of writing unsavoury books in that 15 years. He still writes extremely horribly even after 25 years of writing experience. After the run of events with Virlomi, Raydin's writing suddenly took a turn for the better, probably because he understands anguish. Raydin later passed on the mantle of Archmage to his son, retreating to Euphoria for good, rarely coming out to return to the mortal plane, for he felt his time upon Mundus was done. He is known to pursue his interests in his plane, but what he really does, nobody knows. Raydin later talked with Vulcan concerning the disappearance of Isis, who was Raydin's daughter and Vigarde, who was Vulcan's son, after he was annoyed by the continued smashing and recreation of a landmass. He chided Vulcan for his childishness and lack of action, seeing his anger as a waste of time. Raydin managed to track down Isis with Virlomi, Horus and Annalyse. He freed Isis from her imprisonment with a few simple spells. It was the first time he actually saw his daughter in person. Raydin freed Isis from her imprisonment. Raydin proposed marriage to Virlomi after divorcing Astrid, using papers signed by his own son Siris. Raydin later married Virlomi at a ceremony attended by various individuals, such as High King Kodlak Nikulson. Raydin took Virlomi back to Euphoria with him. Virlomi later birthed a set of triplets, Lucifer, Lamia and Abbadon Steelfang. The pair had another three children, another set of fraternal triplets, their youngest daughter Alyssa (named after her grandmother), their son Raphael and their daughter Uriel. Raydin at one point in time disrupted his brother, the cosmic entity Gideon Steelfang, by slicing him into eight shards and sealed him in multiple interlocking dimensions. Raydin could have destroyed Gideon's consciousness, but he did not, again for hithero unknown reasons. Cosmic Legacy Unlike his self in The New Kingdoms, Raydin is born as a full blooded divine entity within the Plane of Higher Euphoria that was created by his parents. As someone born wielding the power of All Creation, Raydin did not require education, as he had omniscience from the day he was born. It meant that Alyssa and Sorin did nothing to aid their son's upbringing, as he already knew everything there was to know. If there was any skill he needed, Raydin could simply teach himself. It didn't take much to exhaust Raydin's ability to entertain himself, since he was someone that craved novelty and new experiences. Euphoria didn't have much to offer him in that area, no matter what he did to his environment. Raydin decided he was not going to simply let the boredom of Euphoria get to him, and thus he resolved to leave the Plane of Existence when he actually gained his Steelfang Sphere of Domination. It is known that Annalyse was born as a daughter with a mortal woman, although it was presumably "before" he met Virlomi in one of the parallel worlds that he visited. As time is not applicable to a Steelfang, it is hard to define the exact moment upon which Annalyse was born in reference to what happened in the realm of Euphoria. Personality and Appearance The New Kingdoms Raydin can be variously described in various contradictory terms where his behaviour is concerned. He is generally laid back and seems to lack ambition, but when the time to be serious comes, he is rarely at the back trying to pull strings. Also, he seems generally emotionless to most people, but he does empathize with most people around him and tries not to make enemies, unless it is inevitable. He is generally pleasant to others and rarely shows anger, although he has the capacity for such. Raydin also has a bad taste for writing fantasy, erotica and science fiction. His works are notorious among the mages in the College, who always have insults regarding them. His writing has since improved, to the extent that some of his works are quite popular around Tamriel. Raydin is also secretly a pervert. Raydin generally lazes around in the College and almost never uses his powers. He always thinks the world is a great place and generally gives a host of excuses if called into any form of action. To him, apparently, running the College well is less important than pursuit of the "arts". Sometimes, Raydin might seem henpecked by his wife (both his first and second). It is shown that Raydin tolerated such by diverting his negative emotions to his Aspect. When they recombined, it caused him considerable anguish. Raydin will never accept Virlomi's children with Malpen, seeing them as travesties of Godhood and nothing but a distraction from more important people in his life. He is less disapproving of Petra, though. Raydin is known to act like an overly emotional child sometimes. Especially when he is pressured, he sulks and does not do anything, ceasing to function. He might even throw tantrums and smash things when he is not happy, which generally leads to less than optimum results, although reality warping proves itself a handy power for fixing destroyed objects. Still, when the time to be serious comes, Raydin proves himself normally competent at handling any problems, using his mind and powers to solve most issues without much of a stir. Cosmic Legacy Raydin is still laid back and relaxed in Cosmic Legacy, the side effect of possessing powers that allow him to virtually do anything that he wants. He is extremely patient with people and almost lethargic when it comes to doing anything that does not interest him at all. It can be said that Raydin can solve all problems with a click of his fingers, and if he is too lazy to personally take interest, he can come up with a viable solution. However, Raydin, for all his brilliance, is a tardy and unkempt man whose immaculate appearance is maintained by his powers alone. Raydin retains his perverse side. He is extremely interested in all sorts of erotic art, be it in the form of paintings, text or poems. This is reflected in the fact that he collects such in addition to producing such. He will always collect any form, no matter how badly drawn or written it is, although he prefers pieces with quality. He also happily distributes them to people who would like to purvey such material. Raydin is highly adverse to using his godlike powers, especially when incarnated as a mortal. He genuinely believes that no matter how terrible a world can be, it is still more fun compared to Euphoria where problems do not exist and all he can do is to ponder his own existence. He personally enjoys playing pranks on mortals or tricking them, just to see their reaction and get a rise out of them. Because of Raydin's considerable powers even when incarnated, not using his divine abilities doesn't really put him on the same level as mortals, so he is often adverse to even using his skills unless necessary. However, if Raydin's loved ones are threatened, he will do his best in defending them. Often, he will use excessive force which can result in mass destruction. While his temper is very good, should Raydin actually lose his temper, he often uses very heavy handed techniques that will result in mass loss of life. Appearence Raydin himself has completely white, straight hair that reaches about a third of the distance to his waist (free flowing in TNK, but he ties it up in Cosmic Legacy in a single ponytail). He has a face that is borderline androgynous, but still masculine looking, with not a single strand of facial hair. Like his parents, Raydin can be called beautiful. His eyes are a light blue colour and his pupils will contract to slits in high light environments. Raydin's skin is exceedingly pale even for a vampire, which makes him look a bit unhealthy, although not to the extent of albinism or an unrealistic tone. He is tall for a Breton, standing about 6'2" and more well built than his father. Powers and Abilities The New Kingdoms Raydin Steelfang possesses a vast amount of powers and abilities, a fraction being magical, but many being beyond even common magic. He already possesses extreme strength, speed, agility and stamina, far beyond even a transformed werewolf, allowing him to even break weapons with his bare hands as he demonstrated with a hammer made of multiple daedric artefacts, which cracked and warped when he squeezed it (after he stopped the weapon earlier with nothing but a bare hand). Raydin channels his natural benefits to aid him in fighting unarmed and with a sword, both of which he uses martial arts that have never been seen before. Raydin is nominally right handed and uses his sword "Fatality's Endeavour" in his right hand, although he carries all other weapons with a left handed grip. Raydin is also extremely resilient to damage and heals remarkably quickly from his injuries. He rarely tires and his magicka seems to never run out. He is capable of flight and so practically immune to falling damage. Due to the use of Raydin's soul as a phylactery for his own soul, a paradoxical loop is created, preventing him from being corrupted by daedric princes in any way and making him immune to all forms of soul trap and daedric powers. He has no weakness to the sun or flames, in spite of his vampiric nature. Magically, Raydin Steelfang is capable of performing many feats, including massive energy projection on scales that are capable of devastating cities, either as elemental attacks (e.g. electrokinesis) or as purely ejected magicka. His energy projection abilities are so great, a beam of energy from Raydin is just about equal to the powers of all 17 daedric princes, as shown in his duel with his sister Sylarys. Whether that was his limit or if he could actually eject more magicka is unknown, although Raydin did claim to be tired. Raydin is a powerful mind mage and can easily see into other's minds, alter their memories or crush their brains, while protecting his own (which are still protected by many additional barriers). Raydin also can use a crimson mist, either as an area attack or as focused bolts to drain his enemies of their vitality rapidly, courtesy of his vampire powers. He can also control the winds to create massive gales that can blow walls apart, send armies flying or crush whole cities of people. Raydin is also capable of projecting up to seven copies of himself as illusions, all of which can use spells. If the illusions are killed, they explode with a power which will kill everything around them. These illusions are capable of harming his opponents magically and physically. He can also perform a powerful paralysis skill that traps any number of people until he lets them go. Raydin Steelfang can also manipulate life energies by converting them into magicka or vice versa. He can perform such to rapidly kill many opponents, including entire nations. He is also capable of transferring the life energies among any number of individuals. This ability is non magical in nature, being an innate part of his warped vampirism and costs no magicka, unless he uses it to heal others. Another ability Raydin possesses is the ability to send fear into anyone simply by locking eyes with them, causing permanent insanity in those who look into his eyes. It is an ability inherited from his mother and it is non magical in nature. The daedric symbols on his left hand allow him to create portals to Oblivion, Aetherius and beyond the Aurbis which he can use for transport or to trap people. By using this, Raydin can banish things out of the Aurbis and prevent their return, no matter how powerful the thing might be. Raydin is capable of accessing the Neural Network, a psionic network for communications and data storageHe is capable of modifying the data stored in it and regulating access by other users, as he is one of the administrators of the network, other than his son Siris. Raydin was unable to be damaged even by his nigh Omnipotent brother Gideon, when they fought outside the Aurbis. Why this happened was unknown. Gideon managed to scratch Raydin with his sword, though. Raydin has the powers to create, negate and erase any objects, boundaries (real or imaginary) or physical laws, which he rarely uses. He can also rewrite reality and undo reality warping. Raydin can turn the petals of flowers into razor sharp knives, and use them to attack opponents. He can summon said petals anywhere, and they manifest as rose petals normally. With this skill, Raydin can surround himself in a storm of petals that destroy any weapon, or send them in all directions to take out multiple opponents. A singular petal can explode with the force of a fire storm. Raydin can alternatively pluck petals from flowers, but he doesn't. He still has many as of yet untapped, unspoken and unknown abilities. It is known he will survive even if the godhead awakens and the Aurbis is erased, although why this is so, nobody knows, although generally it is thought to be due to his Steelfang Bloodline. Aspect of Administration (TNK) Raydin's aspect of Administration is essentially a perfect copy of Raydin, having his mentality, personality, powers, looks and even skills. The Aspect is capable of autonomous thought and action. Raydin created him by essentially taking all his emotions and combining them into one aspect. Raydin can combine and split from his aspect at will and they can think as one, or autonomously. They can also swap places any time. Raydin himself is still in control of the Aspect at all times, so long as he is vigilant. Since the Aspect technically is Raydin, any children fathered by his aspect is essentially a child of Raydin himself. Raydin's aspect of Administration wears a set of armor plate of white and gold. He uses a gold and white copy of Raydin's weaponry. All weapons are equally powerful as Raydin's weaponry. The aspect has six white wings, unlike Raydin's six black ones. Raydin's Aspect of Administration has complete dominion over Euphoria and rules it, while Raydin is allowed to continue moving in the mortal plane. He no longer needs this function of it when he permanently retreated from Mundus. Raydin's aspect is now mostly part of him, splitting off only on demand. He generally speaks through this aspect to anyone on Mundus, rather than visit Mundus himself, since he finds is a waste of time to leave his offices in Euphoria. Cosmic Legacy Raydin possesses absolute mastery of all magic. As he knew how to operate all magic from the day of his birth, there is not a single spell he cannot cast. He has complete knowledge in all known schools of magic and is capable of casting even spells that have been lost in the history of man. Because of this, Raydin is noted to possess the usage of True Alteration (All Magic). This also means he can control and use any form of energy offensively. Raydin's preference is energy shaped into white cherry blossom petals, although he is not adverse to using electric and kinetic magics. As a Steelfang Vampire from birth, Raydin does not follow any common sensibilities. His strength, speed, durability, stamina, magicka and reflexes are all far beyond humanity. He can use Vitakinesis casually on a massive scale, or control magicka directly to generate beams powerful enough to raze planets. Even his swordplay is far above human limits. He also has white feathered wings for high speed flight. Being born with the powers of All Creation, Raydin has the power to warp reality, which reinforces his Sphere of Domination. He has omniscience and knows everything he wants to know. Due to this, Raydin can actually calculate the future with high precision. Raydin's Sphere of Domination is the "Aspect of Creativity". This allows Raydin to materialize his dreams and wishes as reality directly. Combined with his All Creation, it is equivalent to being able to create and destroy anything with the snap of one's fingers. To Raydin, there is no such thing as Truths or Lies as he is the writer of the story, not a character in the story. There is only what he permits to exist, still within the boundaries of his control. Only High Level Divine Entities (Steelfangs, Gatekeepers) are exempt from the absoluteness of his ability as they are themselves "absolute truths that must exist". Equipment The New Kingdoms Raydin uses his silver longsword, enchanted with banish, most often. It's a normal sword with no extraordinary properties, besides its bluntness, because Raydin is lazy to sharpen it. Raydin prefers this weapon generally, since unlike his sword "Fatality's Endeavour, it rarely causes collateral damage and is much more likely to not kill his opponents, as Raydin personally finds no joy in murder. As with most weapons, Raydin uses it left handed. The silver sword can transform into a storm of razor sharp rose petals that shred anything with ease, after Raydin passes his hand along the blade. Raydin's sword "Fatality's Endeavour" is a daedric longsword which tears life out of opponents it hits. Souls taken by it burn up instead of entering the dreamsleeve. The sword is unbreakable and will fly to his hand if he calls for it. Raydin can project dimension disrupting energy crescents (of extreme sizes) with this blade and freely change its length and control it from afar. It is very light, although it easily cuts through armour. It recognizes its owner and is inert in all other hands. Raydin uses this weapon exclusively right handed. The weapon can also shed the silver layer of its blade into a storm of black petals, that kill anything they touch, except for people Raydin does not want to kill, of course. This reveals the true black blade of the weapon. Raydin warped the Staff of Magnus into a far more potent weapon. Its powers are yet to be shown. The staff is capable of creating explosions of rose petals that instantly shred anyone caught in the blast. It also has more abilities to be revealed. Raydin wears a full set of armor plated robes, made of strange, ebony like material, except the black plates that make it up are much shinier. It regenerates if it takes damage. It has a consistent blue glow from the runes on it and between the plates of armor. After he became a divinity, Raydin armor took on a golden shine instead of black. Cosmic Legacy Raydin's sword is basically a manifestation of his power, and is known as the "Paradox Feather". It is actually a silver and gold bastard sword which has powerful energy manipulation. The energies of "Paradox Feather" manifest as white cherry petals that have a blue aura around them. With a casual swing of this weapon, even a city can be destroyed by the sheer energy it emits. Raydin can cut space with "Paradox Feather", and it is also capable of bypassing even the highest level Divine Skin. Raydin has the golden and silver runic armor of all Steelfangs which he can summon and dismiss at will. Other than that he wears simple white robes, as with most male Steelfangs. The Steelfang Armor combined with his Divine Skin renders him practically invincible to all but the strongest attacks. Trivia * Raydin is commonly described as "the most useless character ever" by his creator, Datadragon Odahviing, for he has powers similar or even beyond the divines and daedric princes, but never uses them at all in the RP, except to deal with the Darklings, and later his own sister. * Raydin is extremely forgiving to anyone who is not obviously his enemy. He will generally take the pacifist way out, even though direct fighting will probably cost him nothing and his opponent everything. He even forgives his enemies, such as when he didn't outright erase Setsuna even though he could. * Raydin is based on the concept of the "superflous man". * Raydin loves to write erotica the most, even though he is completely incapable of writing it. A section in the arcaneum is dedicated to his writings. His perfectly good stories are often spoilt by bad erotic scenes in them. Even his kid's stories have erotic scenes... * Raydin is generally seen as incompetent by most members of the College. People laugh at him most of the time and nobody takes him seriously, even though the only reason the College advanced to what it is was him. * Raydin will only date girls that are Breton or Nord. He has an extreme distaste for female beastfolk. Virlomi was an exception, although it was Raydin's aspect, who thought differently, that made out with her. They eventually married, though. * Raydin secretly considers his wife Virlomi a rather average looking woman bordering on plain. He doesn't care to admit it, though, since he doesn't want trouble. * Raydin is a talented artist and can draw almost anything. He is draws erotic pictures of women very, very well, making them look almost 3D. He has sketched Virlomi and Astrid many, many times. * Raydin is perfectly ambidextrous and can write and draw equally well with both hands. He favours his right hand for most activities, but always uses his left when sketching females, for reasons unknown. * Raydin's former wife, Astrid, is the daughter of a well known vampire hater. Raydin does not seem to care, though. * Raydin's son Siris considers his father immature. Siris himself is much more mature than his father. * Raydin's looks are based on the final fantasy character Sephiroth, down to the length of his hair and eyes. The only thing that is different is that he has five more wings. * Raydin's aspect of Administration wears armor based on that of the Archangel Itherael from Diablo. His wings are also copied from said angel. Alternate Art These are TNK versions of Raydin, Mostly. Raydin Steelfang Redone.jpg|Raydin Steelfang, drawn in new art style. Most recent as of now Raydin Steelfang God Form.png|Outdated concept. Raydin Steelfang Concept Art.jpg|Early Raydin concept art Raydin Steelfang Close Up.jpg|Outdated Portrait Raydin Steelfang God of Art.jpg|Later concept art of Raydin, wielding his sword. Much better drawn Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Bretons Category:Archmage Category:College of Winterhold Category:Vampires Category:Steelfang Vampires Category:Gods Category:Battlemages Category:Cosmic Legacy Category:The New Kingdoms Category:Immortal